


Good Monsters

by troiing



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for The Five - from their first experiments with the Source Blood to the modern day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Monsters

[The Five](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse/the-five?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [arwenthemuse](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
Wolf Like Me - Lera Lynn  
Glory and Gore - Lorde  
Good Monsters - Jars of Clay  
Challengers - The New Pornographers  
Sins of My Youth - Neon Trees  
Bad Blood - Bastille  
Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight  
Stay Young - Strata


End file.
